1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing gear that is connected to a fishing line, and more particularly to fishing floats, sinkers and bait dispensers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Regular fishing floats have their volume, shape, density, and weight that are invariable. While those floats are very accurate, fishermen must own and carry a lot of them to face all kind of fishing situations. In addition, every time a fisherman wants to swap floats, which can happen frequently while fishing, it is time consuming and tiresome, especially when it sometimes requires to cut the fishing line.
For those reasons, inventors have created several types of floats that are adjustable. Prior art known to the applicants is disclosed in the following listing of patents:
GB-A-2 263 218 (DAVIS) PA0 DE-A-37 00 141 (SMOLARECK) PA0 DE-U-87 07 655 (FRANK) PA0 DE-A-40 27 737 (SIPPL) PA0 DE-A-24 07 154 (KATT) PA0 GB-A-2-148 081 (SWINDELLS) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,839 (CRIMBLE) PA0 GB-A-2 186 171 (CHETWODE AIKEN) PA0 FR-A-2 444 0691 (WECK) PA0 FR-A-2 597 718 (RASSON) PA0 FR-A-2 440 691 (SEGOND)
While some of the inventions described in those patents have some interesting features, they all suffer from at least one of the following disadvantages:
(a) Their manufacture is complicated and requires specific and expensive machinery. PA1 (b) They are composed of numerous parts which makes them expensive to produce. PA1 (c) They do not include means to allow the fishing line to pass through them. PA1 (d) Their structural design doesn't allow their adjustment to stay at the same level while fishing. PA1 (e) Their adjustment is complicated. PA1 (f) They are fragile. PA1 (g) Their design is not appealing. PA1 (h) They can only be used as a floats. PA1 (a) To provide a multi-function adjustable fishing float that doesn't require expensive manufacturing tools. PA1 (b) To provide a multi-function adjustable fishing float that has a reduced number of parts. PA1 (c) To provide a multi-function adjustable fishing float that includes a hollow stem for allowing a fishing line to run through it. PA1 (d) To provide a multi-function adjustable fishing float whose adjustment will stay in place when the float is being used. PA1 (e) To provide a multi-function adjustable fishing float which can be visually adjusted whereby making it very easy. PA1 (f) To provide a multi-function adjustable fishing float that is strong thanks to its concept and its simplicity. PA1 (g) To provide a multi-function adjustable fishing float which has an appealing appearance. PA1 (h) To provide a multi-function adjustable fishing float that can be used as a float, as a sinker, and as a bait dispenser.